Betrayed
by PockyKIss
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was the invisable woman in Fairy Tail for the past 4 months when Lisanna came back. Her heart broken after cruel and harsh words causing her to attack the guild she once loved. It's all that dense idiot's fault. Just why did she have to fall in love? Bad summary as always, but I promise it's not bad. Rated T for language. Possibly NaLu
1. Chapter 1

"Minna..." I said quietly while sitting on a bar stool. Everyone has been partying for the past 4 months non-stop. No one has paid any attention to me either. Why did everyone leave? I wept most of the time. I even called for Mira but she ignored me. I get Lisanna came back after 2 years and everybody missed her but they should take notice of me even for a little bit would be okay.

I got hit in the head with a chair in just a few seconds. That made me feel even more depressed because everyone acted as if it never happened. I felt tears escape my eyes and I cupped my face. I want to leave…

"Oh... The tears won't stop. They won't stop coming out either. What's wrong with me…?" Everyone's acting if I don't exist, I'm sick and tired of this. I then felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked at who it was and it was Loke. He's my "prince" and I'm glad he's here. I gave him a weak smile and he sat next to me.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to leave?" he said in a serious voice. He heard me?

"Yup. It's not like anyone would notice though, right?" I told him sounding positive. My tears were dried up already. I told him to go back and loyally did as I said. I walked up to the Master's office. I stood out the door taking a deep breath. I turned the knob and stepped in.

"Master. I would like to leave the guild." I told him. He froze on top of his desk that was filled with papers. He turned 45 degrees and asked, "Lucy… Why must you leave?"

I explained the situation that they had carved in me.

"Ok Lucy. However, promise you will come back one day." He told me tearing up. He had removed my Fairy Tail insignia.

"Of course, Jii-san!" I told him having at least one tear streak down my face. I hugged him and went out. It was still loud outside just opening it a crack. I opened the door fully and I saw Wendy sitting there on the floor crying.

"But… but… Lucy-san shouldn't leave!" Wendy said crying. Apparently, a lot of people heard it from within the guild. Gray stood from a chair and walked up to me.

"Hey, Lucy…" his eyes were dark. "Are you just going to leave because everyone ignored you? We just spend a lot of time with Lisanna, what's so wrong about that?" His words pierced my heart. My eyes teared up once again. I looked down. Why are they doing this to me?

"Regulus Impact!" I heard. I quickly looked up. Loke was standing in front of me now. He hit Gray and sent him flying to the wall.

"Loke you bastard!" Gray said getting up. They fought a lot. I felt a sword fly past me. I looked to the side and there was Erza, her eyes were dark as well.

"Lucy! Aren't you stronger than this?!" she yelled at me. My eyes grew wide. Everyone started giving me their remarks on me leaving the guild because of being ignored.

"Shut up!" I screamed holding my ears. "You don't know how lonely it is! You've never felt this way before, so how do you know how I feel?! No one has experienced this feeling of mine! Why are you giving me crap that I don't want to hear, all this is your fault! Is this how nakama treat each other?" I screamed the last part as loud as I could.

Everyone got surprised by my speech. They were dumbfounded. Everyone stayed silent.

"Open.. Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus. Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio." I said holding their keys. They came out but made no remarks sensing the atmosphere and aura of everyone. Taurus held up his axe and Scorpio had his sand spin around his axe. They knew what to do already. "Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries." I continued. I told her to do Wool Wall after Scorpio and Taurus attacked them. Taurus hit them and as I said, Aries used Wool Wall. I closed their gates and ran out with Loke.

He went back to the Spirit World after stepping out of the door for some reason. I heard someone call my name. It was the dense idiot that I fell in love with. I wish this feeling would just go away. They should just take revenge on me, I hurt everyone in the guild after all. This is the start of my new adventure.

_**No POV 3 Weeks Later-**_

_Weekly Sorcerer_

_Akuma V attacked an official guild once again and are COOL!_

_They attacked Blue Pegasus but fled after Ichiya and the Trimen were out._

_They had also attacked Lamia Scale but quickly fled again when Jura was out as well. _

_We are still trying to figure out who Akuma V is but no luck._

_We recently found out that the guild has two boys and three girls._

_We are going to give a reward to anyone that has captured them and know they're_

_Identities! The prize will be a mystery amount of jewels!  
_

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild-**_

"Master!" Mirajane called. She held the Weekly Sorcerer in one hand and a tray of beer in the other. She gave the article to Master Makarov while everyone got curious. The Master soon smirked and declared, "We are going to look for the dark guild Akuma V and get that reward!"

Everyone erupted and got excited. They kept asking for where they were.

"Hey guys!" Gray yelled. "This job flier said their guild is located in Oak Town." Oak Town is where Phantom Lord's guild was. They stormed out but Master stayed in the guild knowing they could deal with it. He sensed even a little bit of evil magic in the job flier however.

* * *

_**Lucy POV Akuma V-**_

"Master, Dai-chan said that Fairy Tail is coming. They should be arriving tomorrow." A girl kneeling on one knee said before me. Fairy Tail… I missed them so much! They don't know this is my guild though. I wanna see Team Natsu!

"You could leave now." I told her. She stood up, nodded, and left the room. Fairy Tail, however, should not underestimate my guild members. I smirked at the thought of seeing everyone in Fairy Tail give up after seeing their power but I just know they won't give up. They're stronger than that after all.

I called the guild members. I overlooked their files while waiting for them.

Daiki Surge, 18, male, white spiky hair, green eyes, crash magic and gravity magic, able to sense any large amount of magical energy.

Alax Knight, 18, male, black spiky hair, ice blue eyes, mimic/copy magic, very good in martial arts.

Ai Ishikawa, 17, female, neck level red hair, black eyes, water and lightning magic, secondary magic in her eyes.

Reiko Fuma, 12, female, light pink hair up to waist, gun magic, requip, can feel prescence, blind.

Now that I think about it, I barely have any information on them. I like them though. They remind me a lot of them. Reiko said she was blind but it doesn't seem like that at all. All their personalities are funny. I somehow wish that I was back in Fairy Tail now. This is supposed to be a good feeling, right?

I looked up from their files and I heard a knock on the door. They casually opened the door and came in and sat on a chair or couch.

"They should be coming in the morning tomorrow, Lucy." Daiki told me. I got excited. I could see my nakama! I spun around the room giggling and saying 'This is going to be fun!' I slipped and fell on the floor. I just stayed their lying on my back though. I told someone to turn off the lights. When it was turned off, the ceiling had stars on it. Everyone else started lying down with me enjoying the stars. I secretly put some stars making a Fairy Tail insignia on the ceiling hiding. I just laid staring at it while everyone started to go do jobs.

Nakama… you only start looking for me now?

I sat up and thought about what had happened a few days earlier during our attack on Blue Pegasus. Master Bob was seriously scary though. The ace and Trimen didn't recognize me though, thank goodness.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy too…" I mumbled. "Why are you looking for me now?" I sniffed the air and smelled something burning. I then smell other familiar things. They're here! Daiki said it would be tomorrow morning… Whatever. As soon as I stood up, my guild mates slammed in the room. They nodded at me and I nodded back. I ran back to my room, put my cloak on , and had to sit there and wait.

Good Luck getting past, Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Hey! If some are confused, The 'V' in Akuma V is the roman numeral version of 5, and Akuma means Demon so Demon 5. I just wanted to make it sound a bit fancy xD This was an idea that popped into my head and I wanted to share it! Check out my other stories too.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this story. This is like the longest chapter I've ever written. O.o**

**I will do Review Feedback if you review. I will also do the Guests reviews as well even though they might not see it. **

**Till Next Chapter! Bye bye!**


	2. Fairy Tail Comes (Edited)

_**Lisanna POV-**_

Master announced that we would go defeat a dark guild but I had a bad feeling about this. This is going to be fun though! Lucy left two weeks ago. That wasn't a very nice goodbye either. It's pretty obvious to me about why she left. It's all because of this dense idiot that loves me and I love him. I really liked Lucy though. We stopped partying ever since she left the guild too. I guess everyone's depressed.

Everyone marched out and headed toward the train station. We got on the train and two of our dragon slayers had motion sickness. It was really funny during our ride! We got off about an hour later and they were still groggy looking. I obviously helped Natsu and Levy helped Gajeel. When we got off, the rest of Fairy Tail and I started looking for the guild in the forest.

* * *

_**Erza POV-**_

Everyone left to look for the guild in the town while Gray and I asked around. We saw an old lady and decided to ask her.

"Excuse me do you know where the guild in this town is?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yes. Have they been doing anything wrong lately?" she asked.

"They've been stealing and fighting with official guilds and banks." Gray told her.

"They said they bought the food with their own money. They are just the sweetest teens. They give everyone in this town what we need." She told us smiling. I smiled too hearing the kind words.

"If you don't mind, may we ask how the master looks like?"

"Ah. The master? I'm sorry but I don't know. The members told me that their master gave us the food but she hasn't been out since a week and a half ago. They told me the master had blonde hair and brown eyes though." The explanation was surprising. The person sounded a lot like Lucy…

"Gray let's go and inform the others that the master of the guild might be Lucy. Thank you ma'am." I said. We waved goodbye to the old lady and headed into the forest. We got deeper into the forest but didn't see anybody yet. After going very deep inside, we found the guild. It had black and white smoke flowing out of the bottom of the guild. It was a little bit smaller compared to our guild.

"Erza, should we go in or wait?" Gray said. We should go in but we should also wait for the others. I don't know what to do. I was about to decide to wait but something tugged on my arm.

* * *

_**Lucy POV-**_

There are presences outside. It feels a lot like Erza and Gray too. I also just noticed but all the members were sitting on the steps that were below my chair that looked like a throne. I looked down and they were chatting with each other but Reiko was sitting on one side alone. Alax would call to her but she would just nod a 'no'.

"Reiko-chan," I called. "Come here." Everyone jumped which made me giggle but it turned into a laugh. "Reiko, go get the two presences outside our guild. Give them a good time." I continued smiling.

"I understand." She said. She is seriously just way too formal. Her eyes are always closed since she blind too. I hope the two people don't make fun of her for that. Oh, Reiko left already.

"Everyone, go patrol the guild while I go spy on Reiko and see who the intruders are." I told them smiling.

"Roger, Master!" they said in unison. I giggled and left the room knowing they would take care of it.

* * *

_**Reiko Fuma POV-**_

Going out to perform the order I was told. I am really nervous but I won't show it. I shouldn't show it either. Master trusts me too. I should be able to take care of Fairy Tail mages easily. How hard could they be? I reached the entrance of the guild and felt their magical energy. They're energy is no joke. I should be more cautious.

I held my hand up in the air.

"Gun Magic: Hand gun!" a gun was shaped into my hand. It wasn't much, looked like a regular shotgun but it had a medium sized blue ball on it. I held it aiming at the door and pulled the trigger. Hands came out of the gun and went through the door. It caught the people and pulled it in. I threw the gun in the air when the hands went back in. It dissolved into the magical energy filled air.

They were unconscious. Wow, they seem so weak right now. I pulled out another gun from mid-air and shot it at them. This time, it shot out some purple gooey stuff. It prevents you from using any magic and it can't be broken from just regular magic. It has to be broken from Lost Magic or by gun magic. I went to them by feeling their magic energy and slapped their faces softly to wake them up. I had to slap the guy because the other girl scares me with her magical energy.

"Hey! Why do you want us?" the guy asked. He's sounds cool. I wish I could see his face, I guess. Should I welcome them 'Kindly' or 'badly'? I was to give them a good time though… did she mean kindly welcome? Ugh, what to do. "Hey! Answer me!"

"Shut up. I'm trying to think. Oh, do you want to see Lu- Master?" I said facing him. I want to see his face right now. I almost mentioned the Master's name so it might be shocking. "Whatever, let's just put you in the dungeon. Gun Magic: Dimension Gun!" My guns are a little more different than the usual guns here.

"W-W-Wait!" he said as I aimed at him.

"Target Lock on." I said ignoring him. "Fire." I pulled the trigger.

* * *

_**Lucy POV-**_

I whistled lowly. Reiko really were a little bit harsh on them. I guess I better go pay them a visit. I walked to the basement cells under the guild. I wasn't honestly the one who built this guild either, it was either Alax or Dai-chan. So when I went down, it was surprisingly fancy. It didn't look like the basement at all. It looked more like the Heartfilia Manor. It was weird but I guess it was okay. It's not that bad either. I headed toward a cell with magical power.

"Hi! So, how do you like your cell, Fairy Tail mages?" I asked acting all sweet when I wanted to punch the in the face.

"Oi! Where's Lucy!? We heard that she was here!" Gray said seeming like he actually cared. If he actually cared, he wouldn't have said those words to me. I can't trust his words. Never will ever again.

"Stupid. Why would I tell you?" I said changing my tone of voice. I could tell he was scared because he moved to the back of the cell in one of the faces he makes when Erza yells at him. I secretly giggled. I opened the cell and walked in. I sat next to him and flicked him on the forehead.

"Hey, Gray. You have bad memory." I said in a voice he would actually remember. He looked away. I took off my hood knowing he might've known it was Lucy. I wanted to ask him what was going on in Fairy Tail but I couldn't. I would've cried. I missed them even though I felt hatred towards them… I missed them. They probably forgot all about me but I've been thinking a lot about them. I should go. I stood up, put my hood back on, and locked the cell.

I headed towards my room but stopped when I heard a loud bang outside the guild.

* * *

**Hey. What's up? ;p I appreciate the favorites, follows, and reviews. It motivates me to write the story. At first I thought this story was not going to be go at all but turns out, I enjoy it and I hope you are enjoying it too. As I said, I'll do review feedback which is basically just having a chat with my reviewers.**

**Review Feedback! (Guest too even though they might not see it)**

**fairy-san: Really? Thank you! :)**

**Everlasting Kizuna: I definitely will continue it. :D**

**Lucyheartfilla: Thank you! I appreciate it!**

**SasusakuIslovelyy: Thanks. Hanks for the compliments! :)**

**Black Rookie: You're cool too! ;)**

**kova555: Hey. :p**

**SAOYui-chan: I will continue this, of course! C:**

**Guest: I will try to update as fast as I could! ;D**

**EllieBloodStain: OMFG I WILL C;**

**Again I will update as soon as I can so please wait patiently.**

**Drop a Review? ;S**


	3. Trouble

_**Lucy POV-**_

What was that loud bang outside the guild just now?

I was running toward where the loud bang was when Alax and Daiki stopped me by the arm. Then, I felt some more magical energy coming from… the entrance! I never told her to bring in more people! I told Alax and Daiki to handle what was going on outside the guild from the window. I started running to where Reiko was now. Feeling the enormous magic energy coming from who she pulled in. I finally reached there but had to jump on one of the statues in the room seeing who was at the door… it was Gajeel and Wendy.

"Geehee. You feelin' that Wendy?" Gajeel said smirking. Wendy nodded looking serious. Gajeel used his iron pillar and hit the statue I was on. Wait… What?! I quickly used a celestial shield. The smoke was everywhere so I tried running but it didn't help. My arm got hit my Wendy's Roar of the Sky Dragon.

"Ouch!" I screamed sarcastically. I had my hood on thank god. As the smoke cleared, my appearance was becoming more shown little by little. When the smoke finally cleared, I decided to take off my hood as it was pretty obvious it was Lucy Heartfilia, the ex-mage from Fairy Tail. Gajeel's jaw dropped as he noticed how it really was the _real _Lucy. My expression changed from playful to serious. That's also when Reiko felt my magical energy and kneeled on one knee before them and before me.

"Master Lucy! I had brought them in without your guidance. I am very sorry." Reiko said in a tone where someone had been begging for mercy.

"Reiko," I said. Everyone flinched at how serious my tone was. "Get them."

"Right away." She said getting up. She put out a hand and continued. "Gun Magic: Violet Gun!" She then had a violet gun in her hand and aimed at the two dragon slayers. "Target Lock on. Fire." She said. The gun had shot them and they were bound in purple gooey stuff. I had found a rare gun like this that could withstand any magical energy but lost and gun magic. The violet gun disappeared in mid-air and she took out another gun. It was called the dimension gun. **(A/N: You should know what it does from the second chapter.)** She shot again and they were nowhere to be found.

I told Reiko job well done and went down to the cells again.

Finally at the bottom of the stairs to the basement, I sneaked a peek secretly at them and Gajeel was eating the bars. Ahaha how silly… _Gajeel_, you're dead. I stomped over there and smacked Gajeel's head with my whip.

"Ow! Oi! That hurt!" Gajeels said obviously picking a fight.

"It's supposed to hurt you idiot!" I yelled shoving him back in the cells since his head was sticking out. He's such a knuckle head.

"L-Lucy-san. Why are you in this dark guild?" Wendy asked me quivering. I just noticed but she's probably nervous or well… I don't know. I stepped in the cell from the hole and sat with everyone.

"Lucy, explain." Erza said fearfully. I'm not scared of her anymore. I'm probably even more powerful than her now anyway.

"No. I have no need to explain to mages that are in Fairy Tail. You shouldn't act like you don't know either." I said hugging my knees. I had a little chat with them but heard another boom outside the guild.

"Well, then. Looks like you better go off." Gray said sarcastically. I was pissed.

"Lucy, congratulations on being the master of a _dark _guild." Erza said smiling. She said dark in a low voice too. Obviously she doesn't mean it.

I waved bye and locked the door. It was a door that couldn't become eaten by Gajeel since the door lock and knob weren't made out of metal. It was made by my celestial magic. I ran towards the window that Alax and Daiki were in charge of. When I arrived, they weren't there anymore. I looked out the window and there they were fighting with Fairy Tail. I want to join too. I called for Ai and she came immediately.

"Go fight with them…" I said quietly. It seemed Ai didn't hear me.

"Say again please? I couldn't hear." Ai said putting a hand to her ear.

"Go… talk with the people in the cells." I said out unconsciously.

* * *

_**Ai Ishikawa POV-**_

So I need to go talk to the prisoners now. Master is so tiring.

"Requip." I said. Now instead of wearing a ninja costume, I was wearing some punk skater girl clothing. It came with a skateboard too, obviously, so I rode it to the basement. It wasn't long while riding the skateboard. I took out the key from a hiding spot and unlocked the door. When I opened it, the prisoners were trying to get rid of the gooey gunk.

"You guys are gross…" I said after seeing some guy with black hair trying to bite out of it. I also saw another guy with dark blue hair doing who knows what with the gunk. I took out a lost magic sword. It was made out of white marble and the ancient people, as what I heard, had put a series of unknown lost magic into it. I cut the black haired guy's gooey gunk that was on his feet and quickly put it away just in case.

"Hey, why did you only cut his?" the dark blue haired guy said. He looks cool. Not exactly interested though.

"It's because I wanted to." I said shrugging. They looked really fragile but I doubt it.

"Gajeel! Hit her now!" the scarlet head half screamed. I instantly requipped and was able to hold the iron pillar off with the sword. I requipped into a ninja armor that increases strength and speed in a large amount. It had a short sleeveless black kimono with a black sash, black thigh high socks, white sandals, and a simple black mask with a sparkly white and black flower accessory on my head. My sword was a katana made out of silver and stone. I used speed and grabbed a rope that was dangling from a chandelier. Why is there rope here again? I put the thought aside and ran around the group.

I successfully tied them but he could still use his feet as magic power. He kept trying to hit me no matter where I ran. I even got on the ceiling but he was able to reach with that. I got a poison dagger from my pocket and put a small cut on his two feet when he was caught off guard. I was finally able to cut him after a few minutes while he was catching his breath after using quite a bit of his magical energy. He fainted after coughing and sweating.

"Oi! What did you do to Gajeel?" The dark blue and scarlet said in unison.

"Poisoned him but don't worry. This kind of poison would just let him die within 4 days." I said with no emotion. They're faces had angry looks but the little girl didn't. Rather, she had a determined look. She faced his leg and blew towards it. After a bit, his wound was fully healed. It was pretty surprising but I guess she was pretty useful towards them. Only if we had someone like that in our guild. That would've been fun. Should we steal her?

I thought about it but I guess I can't. After all, she was in one of Master's stories about her life in Fairy Tail. She said she was really cute and helpful. I'd better go. I sense a rather large group of mages coming from Reiko.

* * *

_**Reiko Fuma POV-**_

They're coming! I sense them. They're charging in a large group but where're Alax and Daiki? I felt them a while ago but then they suddenly disappeared.

I quickly flee from my area and head toward another area just in case. I wish I was sent to another area instead of this scary place. The atmosphere feels heavy too and it feels like someone is watching me! Creepy! Then I hear a bang from outside the entrance and I jump and scream. It was probably the Fairy Tail mages. Seems like they finally found the entrance and decided to come see us. Heheh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Hey! I learned a valuable lesson while updating the previous chapter. Owo It was to never update it at night. I chose a rather bad time to finish this chapter too since it's night time right now when I finished. **

**I love you guys so much! Thank you for 15 reviews! That's the most I'd gotten for only 2 chapters and now it's 3!**

**I feel like I'm updating too fast o-o Should I update slower? I don't know.**

**Review Feedback! (Guest too even though they might not see it)**

**Lucyheartfilla: Thanks for saying its good!**

**akemi510: Appreciate your review ;***

**KittyCatt1036: Your review made me really happy :3**

**Novi Eucliffe: I like your name ^^ Should I try to update faster? :o**

**Everlasting Kizuna: Ne, ne. Kizuna-chan, just keep reading my story and I will be motivated which means… quick updates!**

**Psyka: Heheh, thanks for motivation :)**

**imedoughnut: Sorry but I don't think I will be adding the GMG in this. Gomen!**

**Thank you for the reviews c': The reviews are my motivation because I get to see your opinions and that makes me happy! PM if you want to ask any questions.**

**Love you guys once again! Till next chapter or if you PM me. Bye bye!**


	4. Useless

_**Alax Knight POV-**_

We need to fight Fairy Tail for Lucy's sake. There's something wrong with her though. Hey eyes look different. She looks like she's hiding regret in the back of her head.

"Oi, you gonna fight us or not?" I heard a guy with long black hair say. He must be a dragon slayer. Lucy told me about him. No eyebrows… I started laughing and Daiki was struggling not to laugh too. We secretly laughed and it was just too funny. I felt some magic energy coming though so I pushed Daiki and dodged. Seems he knew too but didn't bother doing anything. He's helpless.

"Be careful with that thing would you? It's dangerous." Daiki was jokingly. I memorized his magic immediately and made my leg into an iron pillar. It actually hit his stomach. I thought he would've known since it was his magic I copied. He's probably useless against me. I saw a girl with blue hair come out of the crowd. She was probably the same age as Reiko judging by her size. She healed him and I copied her magic too.

"Solid Script: Fire." I said aiming at the crowd. It knocked out most of them. I think I used a bit too much power but wow, how useless! They're so weak!

"Don't overdo it, Alax. We need to save some people for Lucy right?" Daiki told me. I nodded. I knew that already.

"Hey, did you just say Lucy?" A girl with long wavy white hair said. We plainly stared at her. She looks really innocent.

"Yeah, we're holding her captive." Daiki and I said in unison. We were being sarcastic know they might've just knew we were lying but guess not. We were attacked by the iron pillar again. How the hell?! I hit him hard enough.

"Bastard, I'll break you." Daiki said in a serious tone. I stared knowing he really would break him apart.

"Trouble." I said. I felt a huge amount of magic coming from the east. I ran towards there while Daiki fought with the rest of the crowd. I had to run and run. It was so far. By the time, I felt the energy about 1 inch apart from me, I jumped up into a tree just to see who it was first. There was a girl similar to the one before and a guy with pink hair. The guy is probably the Salamander. I put my hand into my pocket and took out a key. I know copied Lucy's magic too.

"Gate of the Chisel, Caelum." I murmured. It came out and the people instantly looked up. Caelum instantly took sword form and I took hold of it. I jumped out of the tree and was able to hit the girl. She didn't give up though. She stood up after falling from my attack. I hit her once more. "Caelum, flight form." I grabbed the Salamander before he started any of his attacks and put him on caelum.

"Ba- stard…" the Salamander said before losing consciousness due to motion sickness. I laughed silently and felt something hit me. I turned and saw her foot clawing into me. She must have take over magic. Animal take over magic, I suppose. I continued my countless attacks on her and not before long, she lost consciousness just like that. I started walking toward the guild but was attacked by something on the head and lost consciousness myself. Before my eye sight becoming blurry, I saw a flash of sparkles and ice. I guess I'm also pretty useless too, huh?

* * *

_**Daiki Surge POV-**_

"Hi! My name is Daiki Surge! Nice to meet you, bakas!" I said happily holding out my hand. I'm am very confident and I know I will win them so why not just get to know them? Nobody took my hand so I raised my hand higher. "Gravity Fall" Everyone around me was then slowly falling to the ground unable to stand. Gravity Fall is able to break the ground but I don't want to break the ground right now. Just want to have fun playing with them.

"Oi!" I heard a voice yell. "I've experienced this before so don't think I can't handle this!" it was yelled by a girl with wavy brown hair. She looks like someone who doesn't have confidence. She stood though. She didn't even stagger. Guess she's pretty strong.

With my hand still raised, I pointed a finger to the tree behind the girl. I used my crash magic. The tree trunk was instantly broken. Everyone was surprised and frightened. I looked towards the girl wavy white hair and let the gravity on her become normal. She was surprised at first but had a determined look after. She seems strong as well.

She changed into a demon though. This innocent person turning into a demon… _interesting._ We used close combat. She was fast of course but I was fast as well. This is really just fun. While fighting, I forgot about the gravity magic and let it go. Shit!

"Hah, be careful next time." The she demon said before turning back into her innocent form. She punched me and I was knocked out. I'm so weak. I'll be back though.

* * *

_**Lucy POV-**_

This is _boring!_ I'm supposed to wait here for everyone to come but it's taking so long! **(A/N: Just so you know, about 5 hours had past. Sorry for interrupting your time -3- ) **How long do they need to fight!? Just before I was about to scream angrily, Natsu came flying in.

"Kya!" I screamed. My legs were up on my chair and my hands were on my head. I got scared, how lame. I put my legs back down and got off the chair. I slowly walked towards Natsu and kneeled down. I looked up and saw that Caelum was there. Alax… I'll kill you. Then I stared at the cup full of water that was on the steps of my chair. I should tell Aquarius to beat him up. You aren't supposed to use my celestial magic. Reiko came slamming into the room. She was knocked unconscious. I picked her up and put her on the chair. I looked out the door and shouted "It's no use. Just come out here."

The people of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were here. I sighed. They probably came here to help Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Lucy. Why did you do this?" Hibiki had said. He looked serious while asking. I looked away. I grabbed the gun with the slime in it from Reiko. I aimed at Natsu.

"What are you trying to do?" Ichiya asked with a serious tone. I glanced at him and pulled the trigger. Natsu was covered in slime. He couldn't get out either. It was pretty obvious. I then shot the trimen. They didn't bother dodging though. They just stood there. The Trimen then turned into snow. Shit, I didn't feel it. I looked around. The rest of them are probably snow too. Just then, I felt my feet getting cold. This is Lyon's ice! I tried to break free and shot everywhere but wood suddenly came out from the ground and held my arms apart. Then I felt an arm around my neck.

Then I felt somebody holding my hand. Then Eve kneeling in front of me…

"OI! This isn't the time for this!" I screamed at them. They stopped and I stared at them trapped.

"Where are the others?" Jura asked me. His serious tone was scary! I moved my head to the side refusing to tell them anything. I bit the inside of my mouth thinking of what to do. Then I felt blood. Looks like I bit too hard. My mouth had blood coming out. I just thought of something. My left hand seemed loose too.

"Ow! Blood!" I screeched. I put on a frightened face.

"Geh!" Lyon said.

"Quick! Get me that cup of water!" I yelled. Eve ran towards the cup and put it under my mouth. I then had an evil glint in my eye. I smirked.

"Eve, move away!" Ren had shouted. I quickly pulled my left hand out of the wood and grabbed Aquarius's key.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" I yelled as I put her key in the cup of water. She came out and smirked at me. Our relationship is much stronger than before. She did her usual, scream while releasing water out of her urn. **(A/N: If you don't know what the urn is, it's the vase type pot Aquarius holds.)** She sweeped them out of the room. I quickly sent Aquarius back or rather, she went back on her own. I grabbed Reiko and went out from a secret door. Damn it. I need to shoot them with the gun next time, just to be safe. Jura is a must for the slime. He's a bit too powerful for me.

I was running towards the cells to put Reiko in. While opening the door, I saw

* * *

**Hey! Liked the chapter? (; Levy's almost the same height as Wendy though right? O.o**

**I just thought of a goal! The goal for me is… a secret! **

**Thank you for 21 reviews! When I saw the number of reviews, my motivation got up and I wanted to update the story quick! **

**Review Feedback (Guests too even though they might not see it)**

**Novi Eucliffe: Thanks for your support! c;**

**KittyCatt1036: Yup, a battle scene. (:**

**Psyka: You bet I'll update!**

**MagicBeauty: I will :o**

**Guest: Sorry but it's not :c**

**Thanks again for 21 reviews! This is only my 4****th**** chapter now too. I hope I'll have a lot by the 5****th**** chapter ;***

**Love you guys forever and always. Till next chapter, bye bye!**


	5. Monster

I saw Warren in the room somehow. He was obviously using telepathy. I quickly ran up to him and punctured his neck. I hit a vital point so he had fainted. Everyone in the room was staring at me. I got scared. Why are they staring at me? I'm here to get revenge and they're staring at me with hurt eyes.

I quickly changed my mind. I called out every one of my members and told them to go to my room. I snapped my fingers and the gooey stuff that held them was gone. I ran out and headed towards my room. I ran as fast as I could but the next thing I knew was that most of the Fairy Tail members were following me already. I got scared again. They're chasing me… my nightmares are chasing me.

_Go away!_

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" I said swiftly moving his key. He came out with shining lights surrounding him. I got relieved. My head started to hurt so my knees broke out. I fell to the floor and I heard my name being called by Erza and Gray. Gray and Erza were mere inches away from me but Loke stopped them from going any further.

"Daiki! Alax!" Loke called. They had come out immediately respecting Loke. "Go carry her out the room and wait there until _everyone_ arrives." He said in a serious tone. Daiki and Alax flinched. They picked me up, one on both sides of me. I just then heard someone call out Lucy and it sounded like… Natsu.

"Salamander is here now… The real fun starts." I muttered. I felt something grab me. I looked at my arm and it was ice. Gray or Lyon? I looked back and it was Lyon. I got dropped from Alax and Daiki and I was about to hit the floor when I fainted.

* * *

_**Daiki Surge POV-**_

She fell off… she fell off… Lucy! I quickly looked back and she was in a wooden cage that had ice around it as well. She's going to transform now. Quickly before they take her away. Just then, the cage burst open. Lucy was right there staring at the part that was open. Her eyes were lost and filled with regret already. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She looked up and a wicked smile spread across her face. I quickly used gravity magic and made her stay to the ground.

"Oi! What are you doing to your nakama?!" the Salamander said. His face looked angry. I was after all hurting her for a bit. I need to or else she would go berserk.

"Loke! Make her normal!" Alax shouted sweat falling from his face. He did have regulus it helped make the evil go away. My gravity magic got casted off from her already. All the members of Akuma V were here. Our members got frightened. Ai quickly changed into one of her outfits that were able to protect everyone and Reiko changed her weapon into one that would protect no matter the magic. She looked over to the Fairy Tail mages. Crap.

We ran there as fast as we could and we made it. Ai's shield that was as big as a room protected most of them. Alax mimicked her magic and made it on time.

"What's going on?" we heard scarlet say. Lucy had disappeared so it gave us time. Loke was still out as well so he could help us explain.

"She had drunken a potion from the black market we went to after we left Fairy Tail. It was a dangerous potion but we didn't know. If she fainted, she would turn into a monster. This is only the first time though so we don't know what to do but protect everyone." Loke said slowly disappearing already.

"Everyone, hold still." Reiko said. She quickly shot everyone's wrist including ours. "This will help from her deadly stare. Her stare will break anything she sees in a few seconds so be ready at all times." She said. Honestly… ALL of the people had left hearing this. The only ones here were Juvia, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, and Wendy. Lyon and Jura, and all the other guild members left to protect everyone else that left. It wasn't because of fear. Happy too, well he was a bit afraid. They guided them to the room. They were uncomfortable but they had to. It was to protect Lucy.

"Why are you going so far for Lucy?" Juvia had said. Us members looked at each other thinking of the same thing. "You only met her for 2 weeks right?"

"It's because… Lucy was crying.." we had said in unison. She saved all of us with her warm hand. "When she wakes up from her nightmare, we want her to be the real Lucy Heartfilia that we know. That is why we will fight!" We said in unison. We were determined to bring her back. We will not abandon her.

* * *

_**Ai Ishikawa POV-**_

We all thought of the same thing. This is the first time I really saw Reiko smile too. Lucy… Please come back. We walked toward the room. When we arrived, we opened the door and there she was. She was right there sitting lifelessly on the floor having a large amount of dark magical energy surrounding her.

She already knocked most of us out from her stare. Crap! We forgot about it! We're so useless, we can't even protect her from something like this.

"Fairy Tail… our trust is in you." I muttered. Reiko fainted. Reiko! Daiki too! Crap… I am… Fairy…Tail. Help us!

* * *

_**Normal POV-**_

Natsu heard her mutter. He looked around and saw most of the people lying on the ground already. Lucy… Fight you regret and hatred, Erza had thought.

"Universal Sparkle." Lucy murmured. They felt their bodies bursting. Their magical energy was bursting inside their body making them hit the walls. It hurts of course. Wendy carefully aimed at Lucy.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" she screamed. It hit Lucy but it also dodged. Why did it miss? Lucy stopped all the attacks already. Everyone lay on the floor looking like the dead. The real Lucy was stuck and nobody helped no matter how much she was screaming on the inside. No one will ever hear her.

"Don't give up!" Lucy's inner self heard. "It ain't over yet!" It was Natsu. Natsu had already said that multiple times already. _"How dumb he is… But that's what I love about him…"_ Lucy thought. She was being controlled but she couldn't stop. Tears fell from her lifeless eyes. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia got into battle positions again.

"Lucy-san! Don't give up!" Juvia had said determined that will help Lucy snap out of it even a little bit. Turns out, it did. Lucy screamed. Her scream echoed everywhere throughout the guild. Natsu, Gray and Erza were the only ones that weren't affected by the scream. Everyone else had fainted and were pushed to the wall. Erza and Gray picked up the fainted people and moved them to one side of the room.

Natsu stood there staring at the Lucy that was laughing like a maniac. Her head was down so he couldn't see her face but they already knew that this wasn't the real Lucy. She looked up and her eyes were black.

A black that was filled with regret.

She pointed towards Gray. The next thing they knew, Gray was gone and only his clothes were left. They experienced this before already. They looked to the ceiling and there was Horologium.

"'I have a stripping habit but this feels uncomfortable.' He says." The clock said. There was clothes in him and Gray changed into them. "Bye now."

He left and there stood Gray in beige jeans, black shoes, black shirt, and a light blue cape that had stars surround it. He looked good in it. Lucy laughed even more.

"My spirits aren't doing what I say I'm guessing." Lucy said smirking. She threw her keys to the side and started to point at them too. Wind hit her, it hit her right on the arm too. She looked back and it was Wendy. Wendy was breathing heavily but she didn't care. She just wants the regular Lucy.

"Lucy-san would not throw her keys away!" Wendy said.

"W… What? Why are you paying so much attention to me now? You guys abandoned me and I should be mad… But I just can't find it in my heart to be mad at you." Lucy said. Her eyes were back to normal and her smile was sad. Tears flowed out of her eyes. But, her head pounded. She held her head but it didn't stop. She screamed again but no one got hurt. One eye was normal and her other eye was black.

"Natsu… Team Natsu… Kill me." Lucy said stuttering. They obviously shook their head and tried to make her normal.

A sword just went through her. Her tears flowed endlessly and she stared at the sword that had just pierced through her body. Blood flowing out.

"She said to kill her didn't she?" the Shadow had said.

"Hahaha. We'll be getting our reward now." Someone that stood in front of the door said. They didn't bother looking. The laughter disappeared down the hall. Natsu ran to Lucy and she was slowly disappearing already.

"Lucy!" The three yelled in unison. Erza and Gray ran to her. Natsu held her in his arms as he cried. Gray and Erza were crying beside her as well.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray… Where are you? I can't feel anything.." Lucy had muttered.

"We're right here Lucy. We're by your side right now." Erza said. She grabbed Lucy's hand and was holding it tightly as if she wouldn't let her get away.

* * *

**Hey! What's up? Did you miss me? I sure missed you! This chapter isn't good either. I hoped everyone liked it though. **

**See you later!**


	6. New Beginning

**Normal POV**

"Lucy… Don't die on us.. Please…" Gray said tears flowing. He couldn't help it… his own nakama was disappearing right before his eyes. This isn't like the time when Lisanna died. She wouldn't come back to life. She would _really _die. Erza and Gray were trying to convince themselves that she wasn't really dying. But… here she was disappearing. Natsu was holding her as tightly as he could. She was laying in his arms lifeless. Her eyes weren't with them anymore and her legs had already disappeared. She began floating, she went through Natsu's arms. She was transparent now. Tears still flowing down her face, she was smiling.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray… Tell everyone that I'll see them soon. I love you guys so much. I never hated you at all. I would never find it in my heart to hate you either. Tell my guild members to join Fairy Tail too. They'll get over their fear soon enough." Lucy said. She was transparent while floating in the air. Her tears were still flowing down and she was still smiling happily. She started to really disappear now. She grabbed Gray's and Erza's hand. She pulled them toward Natsu. Then, she hugged all three of them. She closed her eyes and knew that she would come back with them… no matter what. She let go and her hands started to disappear. It's like they just turned to glitter.

"Tell everyone that I love them, no matter what happens… I love you!" She finally disappeared. There was silence. Everyone started to slowly wake up as well.

"Oi, Salamander. Where's Lucy?" Gajeel said rubbing his head.

"Lucy-san… Where's Lucy-san?!" Juvia said frantically looking around. Lucy was the one person who saved her from being controlled after all. Juvia wanted to help her but… _"Where are you, Lucy?"_ Juvia thought.

"No! Don't tell me!" Daiki and Alax had yelled. Eyes turned toward them. They had tears coming out from their eyes. So did Ai and Reiko. Reiko knew feelings after all, she could cry. Even though her eyes couldn't see anything, she knew that her master, Lucy Heartfilia, was gone. She couldn't sense her magical energy after all. Reiko suddenly lifted her head from Ai's arms. She looked towards the ceiling. She saw Lucy's celestial spirits gathering at a certain space on the star filled ceiling. There was a Fairy Tail insignia there. The spirits grinned at Team Natsu and say "Thanks for taking care of our Master." Then, they started to disappear one by one. They left with smiles just like Lucy. Wendy looked toward the space where Lucy had thrown her keys. There was only the key loop left there.

Wendy fell to her knees and cried with all her might. Lucy was a very precious nakama to her and she was an older sister to Wendy. Juvia's knees broke out after seeing Lucy's spirits disappear. Juvia knew what happened to Lucy right away seeing her spirits go away. Tears escaped her eyes and rain started to come down hard outside of the guild. Everytime Juvia sniffled, thunder would show out. She was that depressed for Lucy and her anger toward the people who killed her. She couldn't have killed herself so _someone must _have killed her. _'Lucy-san.. ' _Juvia thought depressed. Gajeel just leaned against the wall behind him looking up into the ceiling. He frowned at the spot where the Fairy Tail insignia was. _'So she wanted to come back, didn't she?'_ Gajeel thought staring. Erza hugged her knees. Gray's bangs were covering the dark in his eyes.

"Oi." Natsu said. His words were directed toward Alax, Daiki, Reiko, and Ai. They stared at him. "She said she wanted her guild members to join Fairy Tail but go ahead and join any guild you want." Natsu wanted them to go to Fairy Tail but he didn't want to force them to go to a guild they might not like.

"We already know what guild we would join." Alax said standing up.

"Reiko and I are going to another guild while Alax and Ai go to Fairy Tail." Daiki said standing up as well. Alax and Ai stood together and walked out the door. They were hesitant about separating but they needed to. Daiki walked over to Reiko and he helped her stand. He held her hand and guided her to a map on a wall. He gave her a dart and she threw it at the wall. The wall had a map of different guilds. The dart had landed on Sabertooth. He gave her another dart and it landed on Blue Pegasus. Daiki decided that he would go to Sabertooth and Reiko would go to Blue Pegasus. Reiko furrowed her eyebrows not wanting to be alone in a guild that seemed untrustworthy.

Daiki patted her head saying he would visit her. She smiled with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Daiki gave her a map and she ran out.

"Hey, take care of Alax and Ai, got it?" Daiki said pointing to Natsu.

"Of course, stupid." Gray said. Now instead of their sad and depressed faces, they had determined ones. They went out and headed toward their guild.

* * *

**Lucy is Gone and in a place where she would be..**

"_Lucy!" called Layla and Jude Heartfilia. They saw their daughter in the distance. She was gathering her memories as they were wandering off. Everything came back to her. She thought this was fake, seeing her mother and father. She ran towards them and hugged them. She hadn't seen or heard them in so long.. She missed them so much. "Lucy.. You shouldn't be here." Layla had said holding her daughter's shoulders._

"_Shouldn't you be with everyone else?" Jude said patting his daughter's head. She had tears forming._

"_I got killed. I can't go back.." Lucy said depressed. Jude and Layla stared at each other and chuckled. _

"_Lucy.. We'll give you a last chance. We want you to go back and be with your nakama. They're important to you, aren't they?" Layla said hugging her daughter once more. She had a tear rolling down her cheek._

"_We want you to keep on living." Jude said hold her hand. _

"_Go back.." they both said in unison. Lucy started to float and she was starting to disappear again. But this time, she felt her magical energy flowing back into her. She hugged her parents once more and kissed them in the cheek._

"_Mama! Papa! Arigatou, ne!" Lucy said tears rolling. Then, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was outside of a large building._

* * *

**Lucy POV**

This building… It's Fairy Tail… ! I quickly stood up. Now that I think about it.. it feels rather breezy… I looked down and saw that I was wearing a transparent white dress with white combat boots. I quickly ran into a clothing store and picked out another dress. I got it in the dressing room and looked at myself in the mirror. I wanted to scream… My hair was black and my eyes were the same chocolate color. Why is my hair black?! They didn't tell me about this! I quickly wore the dress I got. It was a light light pink dress that ended at my knees. My white combat boots went up to my knees too. The dress was just pleaded so it flowed when I walked. My hair, which was weird since it was black, reached my waist. My appearance changed so much…

I bought the dress and headed towards Fairy Tail. I stopped at the entrance and looked through a window. I saw Alax and Ai smirking how Natsu and Gray fought. **(A/N: It passed one week when Lucy was dead.)** Reedus was flying to Alax but Alax put a hand out and caught him. I looked towards Mira and she was staring at me. She slowly exited the bar and went out of the guild. I put my head down and the next thing I knew, Mira was standing beside me. She grabbed my hand.

"Ne ne, are you going to join Fairy Tail?" She asked smiling. I got confused at first but ten smiled.

"Of course!"

* * *

**GOMEN FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Very sorry but hope you enjoyed this chapter. (:**


End file.
